1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to folding chairs and more particularly to wingback style chairs that have folding backs and side wings that permit the chairs to be quickly and easily folded into compact units for shipping and storage and that are readily erected for conventional use.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Wingback style chairs are very popular not only for home use but also for business or commercial use, such as in offices, hotels and motels. Wingback chairs are characterized by having a pair of side wings or panels that extend forward of and on opposite sides of the backs of the chairs and upwardly from side arm rests so as to be generally flush with the upper side portions of the backs of the chairs. The side wings were originally provided to reduce drafts across individuals seated in the chairs. Today, the wings serve as head rests or supports that permit individuals to rest or sleep comfortably while seated within the chairs.
A major problem associated with wingback chairs is their size and bulk which is greater than conventional non-wingback style chairs. Because of their size, the cost to ship wingback chairs from a manufacturer to a sales outlet or to an ultimate consumer is increased as fewer numbers of chairs may be loaded into conventional trailers, shipping containers and the like. Further, the amount of storage space required to store wingback chairs for sale is similarly increased, thus adding additional costs that reduce manufactures profit margins or costs that are ultimately passed to consumers.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to improve upon the design and construction characteristics of wingback style chairs in order to reduce shipping, handling and storage costs and thereby reduce costs to manufacturers and also to reduce sales prices to consumers.